Making Memories of Us
by Jade121
Summary: This is based on the Keith Urban’s Making Memories of Us song. For all of those who wanted a Michael and Isabel story. Takes place in Second Season, during Meet the Dupes. It does have a hint of two other couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Making Memories of Us

* * *

**

This is based on the Keith Urban's Making Memories of Us song. For all of those who wanted a Michael and Isabel story. Takes place in Second Season, during Meet the Dupes. It does have a hint of two other couples.

AN: I first heard this song on American Idol, the next day the radio station played it. The first thought that came to my mind was a Maria & Michael story. But upon reflection, it fitted a Michael & Isabel story better

* * *

**  
'**_**I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my own word'**  
_

"Michael, please leave me alone," cried Isabel as she wrapped her arms around her slim frame. Dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep were visible.

"No," Michael whispered.

"You don't understand," chocked out Isabel as unshed tears spill down her cheeks. Her wounded blue eyes pieced his soul.

Shrugging his shoulders, Michael stood before her. "So make me understand. What happened?" Seeing sheer terror leap into her eyes, Michael patiently waits to hear the bomb that Isabel was going to tell him.

"It was me," whispered Isabel as she looked everywhere but at him. "I remember what I did. I'm the reason we're here. I'm the reason! I betrayed everyone."

Michael didn't think it was possible for someone to shriek into themselves. In seconds his brave, confident Isabel turned into a frighten and broken little girl. When he moved to comfort her, she flinched away from him.

"It took Lonnie saying '_I betrayed my family...brought down the whole house of cards...got everyone killed_.' That's when I started to remember. But it was after Max and Tess left early today that I really remembered what I did," cried Isabel.

"And what did you do?" asked Michael as gently as he could.

"I led Kivar right to you," cried Isabel as her sobs raked her body. "You died because of me."

Wrapping his arms around her shaking frame, Michael pulled Isabel close to him. "Izzy, nothing you could do, would ever make me hate you or want to wish you harm," Michael whispered into her hair. "Until we have all the facts, let's not jump to conclusions."

"But Michael," agued Isabel.

"But nothing," stated Michael. Michael held her until he felt Isabel jerked away from him. "What?" questions Michael not likely the look in Isabel's eyes.

"She did it deliberately," whispered Isabel as she hastily stands up. "Lonnie, she deliberately started an argument between Max and me."

"That means Max and Tess are walking into a trap. Ava knew this, which is why she stayed behind. We need to get to New York City and fast," contemplated Michael.

"How are we going to find them?" questioned Isabel.

"We're going to ask Ava. Then we're going to hop a plan to New York. Find your brother and warn him of the danger he's in," planned Michael. '_Lonnie and I are going to have a little conversation of our own_,' thinks Michael.

Getting to New York was easier then anyone thought it would be. Michael used his powers to make first class tickets. Standing in Times Square, Isabel looked around the city in awe.

"You live here?" asked Isabel.

"Yep, this is home… well it was home," stated Ava.

"I want to see the Empire States building," demanded Isabel.

"What? No! We have to find Max and Tess," dismissed Michael. He watched the smiles slip off of both Isabel and Ava. '_Damn, why me_,' thinks Michael. "Fine! We can go but only for a short time. Then we have to find them."

"Great!" agreed Isabel quickly before Michael could change his mind. "Ava, will you play tour guide?"

"I… but Z… I would be glad," stated Ava. Both Michael and Isabel instantly knew that Ava was a follower, not a leader. Riding up the elevator, Michael smiles as Isabel works her magic. '_She always could charm people into doing what she wanted_,' thought Michael. When the elevator doors opened he hears a startled gasp. Standing before him, was Max and Tess.

"Perfect!" Michael grunted. "Just the people we were looking for."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Max as he glared at Isabel.

"Saving you," stated Ava startling everyone. "There really is a meeting but Lonnie and Rath plan on going home. No matter what the cost, even your lives."

"How do you know this?" questioned Tess.

"They killed Zan," Ava whispered as tears form in her eyes. "They killed my Zan." It took Max several seconds to recover from what Ava said. The group moved to a secluded corner. Tess started to ask questions as to how Zan died and where the body was. From there an action plan was created.

**  
'**_**Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard'**  
_

"I can't believe we're doing this," muttered Max as he opens the door.

"Me neither," agreed Michael. "But Tess is right, if they do an autopsy on Zan they going to find out."

"Do you think this is going to work?" questioned Isabel.

"No guaranties, but if we stick to the plan it should," stated Max as he walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I received a call stating that my twin is here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." gasped the clerk as he stood up. "He's in the back." The clerk lead the group to the morgue. He unzipped the body bag, causing Isabel to gasp in horror.

"Ní thuigim," mumbled Isabel.

"Is fear láidir atá ann," replied Michael as he wrapped his arms around her. He continued to speak to Isabel in the same dialect.

Frustration blooms in Maxwell; he recognizes the words but could not grasp their meaning. Nodding to the clerk, Maxwell signs the paperwork releasing the body into his care.

"Michael grab that side, I'll grab this," ordered Max. Together they pushed the gurney holding the body of Zan down the hallway. "We're almost there."

"Hold it right there!" ordered a guard rushing up to the group. Tension mounts in the group until the guard stated, "We have one more form for you to sign and then you can go."

As they stepped out into the brisk winds of New York, they knew that they succeeded. They followed Ava down into the subway, she lead them throw several tunnels before leading them to her home.

"You live in the sewer?" asked Michael as he looks over the lair.

"Yes, one day we broke free of the membranes, and step out of the pods into a brave new world of the sewers," stated Ava as she started to clean up the couch. Michael unzips the body bag; together with Max they place Zan on the couch.

"S-so why did your protector bring your pods to New York? And why put you in the sewers?" asked Tess.

"We didn't have a protector," answered Ava. "We just had each other."

"And they betrayed that? How could they?" asked Isabel.

"They wanted to go home," replied Ava. "They remember their lives there. You don't remember your lives there, but we do. Our world was alive with bright vivid colors, here everything is dull. Here we're nothing but sewer rats. There we mattered. There we were loved," explained Ava as she gently cupped Zan's face. "He didn't want to meet the emissary, he was afraid that he would pass the test."

"What test?" Michael questioned.

"To even get into the summit, you have to pass the emissary's test. It's to make sure that we're the real royal four. If we weren't they would continue to look for them, leaving us here," Ava answered as tears form in her eyes. "But they killed him anyways."

"Do you know where and when this meeting is?" Tess asked.

"Yes," whispered Ava.

**  
'**_**I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm'**  
_

"Ava, can you call them to you?" asked Tess.

"Why would I want too?" questioned Ava.

"Justice, I think Zan deserves some," Michael stated. "Also, I have brought the heal stones with us."

"But… Zan's dead," argued Ava. "Healing stones?"

"Not really," replied Isabel. "With the stones, we're going to try to revive him. If it works, your Zan will be walking amongst the living again."

"But why call Vilandra and Rath? I don't get it," questioned Ava.

"To revive Zan we're going to need energy. A lot of energy. Vilandra and Rath are going to provide that," answered Max. "And if they should fight back, well, it wouldn't be so good for them."

"Alright, I'll call for them," Ava stated as she shut her eyes.

Michael saw Isabel sway and ushered her to a nearby chair. Growling he focus on the floor as his head started to throb. '_I'm glad that Tess never did this to me_,' thought Michael. '_Wait! She did this to Isabel on her birthday. Damn, stay the course Michael. If Izzy can stand this so can you_.'

"Their coming," Ava whispered.

"Good," Max grunted. "Let's get ready. Michael you take one of the stones. Isabel you take one. You know what to do."

"Let's do this," stated Isabel as she hands out the stones. "Ava, you're with Max. Tess you've Zan." The group formed a lopsided square, each member holding a stone.

Michael heard footstep running towards them. Glancing at Max, Michael noted that he was holding Ava's hand. '_Keep her calm, Max_,' thought Michael. Michael looked at Tess, seeing her holding one stone in her hand and the other was placed on Zan's chest. When Tess's eyes widened he knew that Vilandra and Rath where standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Lonnie as she rushed in the lair. Looking over to Isabel, he nodded to her. '_Now!_' thought Michael as he reached behind him and grabbed Vilandra's arm.

"Let go!" demanded Rath when Isabel grabbed him.

"Now!" shouted Max.

Feeling the stone vibrate in his hand, Michael struggled to hold onto it and Vilandra. Blinding bright light. Red, blue and purple flashed before him. Shouts and screams erupted in his ears. Instinctively, Michael clutched both the healing stone and Vilandra close to him. The room tilted. Clenching his eyes closed, Michael could hear Isabel's sobs.

"Izzy!" shouted Michael as he squinted his eyes. "Hold on!"

White light flashed before him. The room faded into a dull gray color.

"Zan, where are we?" asked a scared Vilandra. "Where's Rath?"

"He's here," answered Zan as he pointed out one of the pods. "And Ava is right here."

The scene faded into another. Michael could feel the air buzzing around him. Hands slide up his chest; he knew that she was holding him.

"Yo, you ok?" asked Lonnie.

"Better. I got's you," answered Rath. He pulled her from behind him and into his embrace. With a finger he traced her mouth before he kissed her. "You' mine," Rath hissed before he picked Lonnie up.

"Always," agreed Lonnie. Stalking over to his bed he tossed her onto it. Her laughter greeted him.

Blood Red light flashed.

"Yo, you sayin' we ain't going to the summit?" demanded Vilandra as she glared at Zan.

"That's what I'm saying," dismissed Zan as he wrapped an arm around Ava.

"Yo, that's messed up, duke. This is the only time we've ever been contacted," Michael felt himself saying. Anger raced in his veins.

Michael braced himself for the change, he could feel it. Bright purple flashed. He saw the desert. He recognized the symbols on the ground. Michael could feel Isabel around him.

Tess shows up outside his window, and draws the four squared symbol on the glass.

"What does that mean? Where is it?" demanded Michael.

"You already know. You've been there before," answered Tess. Michael saw the squared symbol on the sign for Puhlman Ranch.

"What is this place, Max?" asked Isabel.

"It's where we were all born," answered Tess.

"No. No. No, I don't believe this," cried Isabel. Michael felt her pain and fear. He knew that he ran after her, but the scene changed.

"How could you bring them up here like this? You know the Special Unit is close. You saw that camera. Who do you think put it on them in the first place? Our friend, Pierce," sneered Nasedo.

"Oh yeah, so why don't you just kill him? According to Max, you've done that before," replied Tess. Michael could feel her disgust and fear of him.

"What has he been telling you? You're going to trust him over me? Listen, you and I have spent a lot of time together. Now I don't want to say we're family…" said Nasedo.

"You're not my family. You never will be. Max, Michael and Isabel are," answered Tess.

"Fine. Go have your little reunion. If I have to kill people, I kill people. Pierce is dangerous. You all still need me if you expect to survive him," sneered Nasedo. Michael felt pure disbelief at Nasedo's treatment of Tess. '_We survived him, but no thanks to you_!' thought Michael.

The scene faded away into another.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. I mean, are you my brother or my mate? I can't forget that dream, can you? You were so happy Michael. I've never seen you that happy," Isabel commented. Michael could feel her apprehension and a bit of wonder.

"Well, I've never been that happy before," Michael heard himself say.

"Is that what you want?" questioned Isabel. Confusion was swamped with hope.

"I don't know," answered Michael. Sharp pain hits him in the chest.

"Well, what is this going to do to everyone else: You and Maria, me and Alex?" demanded Isabel. Michel could feel her nervousness.

"Let's not think about that right now. I just want you to know that I'm not going to let you go through this alone. It's my baby too. Maybe this is the way things are meant to be. 'K?" answered Michael. He could feel her relief at his words.

Blinding pain came. He could smell chard flash. He could hear Isabel's cries. He felt her running towards him. Michael looked up in time to see her throwing herself over him. He saw Nicholas raising his hand. He swiftly shifted his body, shielding hers. Pain exploded in his back.

"Rath!" Vilandra screamed. Michael felt his heart break, as he knew that he was dieing. "Don't leave me. Please," begged Vilandra. "Please… Rath? No!"

"Isabel!" screamed Michael. Gasping hard, he blinked. Michael clutched his hand and felt nothing but air. "Where's Vilandra?" As he surveyed the room he noticed that only Max, Tess and Isabel remained.

"What happened?" demanded Isabel as she moved closer to Michael.

"We merged," answered Max.

"Huh?" muttered Michael.

"We became them and they become us," clarified Max, seeing the confusion evident on their faces he rolled his eyes. "When the eight of us used the healing stone we merged with our counterparts."

"So, I'm going to become like Lonnie," whispered Isabel horrified.

"No, we are them already," answered Tess. "You are Vilandra and you are Isabel. You're actions are your own."

"We'll talk more later, I have to go meet the emissary," Maxwell stated. "Michael I want you to watch your back, Nicholas is here. Tess, they already know you're here."

**  
'_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us'_**

On the plane ride back to Roswell, Michael observed Max and Tess. 'Well they certainly are more comfortable around each other,' Michael thought.

"Michael?"

"Yes, Izzy," replied Michael.

"Do you think… do you think I will betray you again?" questioned Isabel, voicing her fears.

"No," Michael whispered. Seeing terror reflect in her eyes, Michael smiled at her softly. "You or Vilandra, if you want to be technical didn't betray us in the first place." Placing one finger over her lips, Michael remarked, "I remember. You led Kivar into the city with his men, but he convinced you that he wanted peace. He said he wasn't gonna kill anybody, that he was there to call a truce. And once you helped him gain access, he killed all of us. You didn't kill us, Isabel. He did. He betrayed you."

"Oh, Michael," choked Isabel as sobs raked her frame. He pulled her close and held her as tight as he could. Within a few minutes Isabel was spent. Michael saw the relief in Max's eyes.

"Thank you," mouthed Max.

TBC….

* * *

Gaelic: 

Isabel said:  
I do not understand: Ní thuigim

Michael replied:  
He's a strong man: _Is fear láidir atá **ann**_

Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! This is actually done; I have the other part already written. I plan on posting the second half next Friday, April 28, 2006.

Per-view: Kivar decides to 'drop' by. A wedding (not Isabel's or Michael's). And more so stay tuned.


	2. Making Memories of Us 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Melinda Metz, various publishers and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

**Making Memories of Us

* * *

**

This is based on the Keith Urban song. For those who wanted a Michael and Isabel story. Takes place in Second Season, during Meet the Dupes. It does have a hint of Tess and Max. And an even small hint of a surprising couple.

* * *

AN: Sorry I couldn't post this any eariler!

* * *

**  
'_I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw'_**

'_Ok, you can do this_,' thought Michael as he pushed the doorbell.

The door opened to revile Isabel standing behind the screen door. "Michael, come on in. Max is in his room," Isabel states as she moves out of his way.

"Actually Isabel, I was wondering if I could have an audience with your parents," said Michael as he entered her home. Taking a good look at her, Michael knew that she wasn't sleeping well. '_Hopefully this will make things better._'

"Oh, why?" questioned Isabel, instantly on her guard.

"Now, Isabel, that would be telling," Michael replied back. "Are your parent's home?"

"Yes, but…." stammered Isabel as she led Michael towards the living room.

"Mister Guerin, what do you want to talk to me about?" questioned Philip Evans.

"I would like to speak to both you and your wife. In private," requested Michael. "It's important."

"Let's talk in my office," suggested Philip. Michael waited until Diane and Philip were seated comfortably. "What do you have to tell us that is so important?"

"I'm sure that you both are aware that Max and Isabel are keeping things for you," Michael stated. Diane jumped up ready to defend her children. Her action caused one of the many pictures to fall off the desk. The fame hit the floor breaking into two, the glass scattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Are you alright there Misses Evans?" Michael asked as he squatted down. Running a hand over the frame, both Philip and Diane watched in fascination as the light from Michael's hand influenced the glass and frame back together. Picking the frame up, Michael placed it back on the desk.

"There, now it's like nothing happened," commented Michael. "They are afraid to show you. They fear your reactions. Me, I never had a loving family so I don't have that fear."

"They can do that?" questioned Philip still shocked.

"Don't act so surprised," rebuked Michael. "You have Max on film healing a bird. Isabel's clothes are always in pristine condition."

"Why tell us now?" demanded Diane. "Why are you telling us?"

"Why me? It's like I said. They're afraid that you won't love them. As to why I'm telling you, Isabel is falling apart. I'm afraid that she's going to crack," Michael stated as he moved away from them. "You don't know what it's like to always be afraid that one day, you're going to make a mistake and the government is going to use you for an experiment. Or one day you're going to come home and your parents don't want you anymore."

"We would never, ever not want them," Diane chocked out in anger.

"I know that. I think even Max knows that. But Isabel, she's another story," Michael offered. "And its Isabel, I'm most concerned with."

"Sit down Michael," Philip ordered pointing to the chair closest to him. "Tell us everything."

**  
'_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been'_**

"Michael!" Max shouted as he stomps into the Crashdown. Following him was Tess and Isabel. "You had no right!"

"What happened?" questioned Liz as she ran up to Max. "What did Michael do?" Tess and Isabel took a seat in Maria's section.

"I did what was necessary," dismissed Michael from behind the stove.

"Michael!" snapped Max. "I told you…"

"Shut up!" shouted Michael making the lights flicker. Everyone knew Michael was barely containing his anger. "Do you really think I didn't think of the consequences? I'm not you! I just don't go about making snap decisions that could cost us our lives!"

"Max, what is Michael talking about?" questioned Liz.

"Stay out of this Liz," Tess ordered. "It's between Max and Michael."

"I'm their friend," Liz commented.

"You're Max's ex - that is what you are!" snapped Isabel. "If you and Max are going to have this conversion, please do it in private." Max nodded to the back room, Michael nodded back. Once they were in the back, Max used his powers to block anyone from coming in.

"Talk," Max demanded.

"Everyone but you could see what was happening. You were to damn busy pretending to be something you're not! I did what was necessary. And you know it!" Michael stated.

"See what?" demanded Max.

"Are you so blind? Isabel was falling apart, she is barely sleeping. She got a ninety-five on same stupid test and the lights flickered in school. Hell, you're the one who noticed!" hissed Michael.

"I thought that was you," muttered Max, shaking his head.

"You so damn busy thinking about Liz that you're forgetting the rest of us," condemned Michael. "You remember Ava, I know you do. And yet, here you are panting after Liz."

"I'm not panting after her," Max snapped. "I just can't go from caring about Liz to being Ava's husband. Ava would reject me if I tried! I just can't seem to find away to get her alone without Kyle getting in the way."

Shaking his head, Michael eyed Max. "You could have just said something. Are you mad about your parent's knowing? Or just frustrated about Kyle being in the way?"

"More about Kyle, but next time, if I'm this dense pull me aside before you do something," suggested Max. "Just don't go making plans concerning our lives."

Scratching his eyebrow, he looked relieved. "If that's the cause, I'm putting you on notice now. I'm going marrying Isabel."

"Tell me something I don't know," mumbled Max lowering his hand. "You have been saying that for decades now." The second that Max dropped his shield Liz toppled into the back room.

"Max is everything alright?" questioned Liz as she straightened up.

"Everything is fine, Liz," Max stated as he glanced towards his sister.

"Yep," grunted Michael as he forced his way past her. "We have agreed to have a movie night at my place later."

Isabel looked up to see Michael waking towards her. Her heart sped up. A flash of gold triggered a memory. She could feel Michael stalking steadily after her. She spun around, gasping at the intensity in his eyes. His lips felt so soft as they touched hers. '_Rath._'

**Bam!**

"Isabel? When happened?" asked Tess concerned.

"Huh?" questioned Isabel until she felt a stinging in her hand. '_I broke the Tabasco bottle._' Feeling lost, Isabel looked to Michael for help.

"My bad," covered Maria. "I put out the broken bottle." Maria quickly cleaned up the mess at the table. "See, there as good as new."

"Thanks Maria," Kyle stated as he helped her clean. "You're really good at this."

"Stick around, Buddha, you haven't seen nothing," laughed Maria.

**  
'_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us'_**

Standing the Evan's kitchen Max opened several cabinets, pulling down the ingredients to make popcorn. When Diane pulled out a pot to cook the popcorn, Michael quickly pulled it off the stove.

"You know who make the best popcorn," Michael stated. "Isabel, she can't make any else. But she makes the best popcorn."

Seeing the opportunity for what it was, Diane quietly puts the pot back. "Oh, really, you don't say. Isabel, show me how you make popcorn," suggested Diane as Isabel walks into the kitchen. She watched Isabel dump the popcorn in a bowl and wave a hand over it. Seconds later the bowl was overflowing with popcorn. Reaching out, Diane snatches a piece.

"Hmm, Isabel this is delicious," muttered Diane. "Philip, you have to have some of this popcorn." Isabel hands over the bowl as Diane walks into the family room.

"A bowl of popcorn?" huffed Isabel.

"We have start somewhere. Sometimes it's best to start small," Max said as he hands her another bowl. "At lest we'll have something good to eat while we're watching Caddyshack."

"I just don't get it, it's not a funny movie," whispered Isabel. "I guess I should be grateful we're not watching American Vacation." Moving into the family room, Michael sits down on the floor, while Diane and Philip take the couch.

Glancing down at his watch, Michael smirked. "Hey, Max get the door will you."

"But no-one is there," commented Isabel as she sat down, seconds later the doorbell rag.

"I wonder who that could be," muttered Max until he saw Michael's smirk. "Thanks Michael."

"Who?" questioned Isabel until she heard Tessa's voice. "You're good."

"I know," muttered Michael as he snatches some popcorn.

'**_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way'_**

As the credits rolled on the television, Diane and Philip quietly slipped away. Standing in the hallway, Diane looked out into her family room.

"They're growing up," she commented. '_Soon they won't need me_.'

"Yes, they are," agreed Philip as he pulled her into his embrace. "But just because they're growing up, it doesn't mean that they don't still need us."

"I guess I should call Jim and let him know that Tess has fallen asleep," laughed Diane as she reached for the phone only to stop dead at Isabel's sobs of anguish. "I thought she would sleep peacefully tonight."

Together they start to head into the family room, only to stop when they couldn't hear Isabel. Glancing at each other they walked into the entryway. From there they saw, Michael in his sleep cradling Isabel. Her head rested on his broad chest.

'_That's new. Maybe she has learned that she can let him in_,' thought Diane as she hauled away her over-protective husband.

Groaning at the brightness of the room, Michael silently cursed the sunlight. Taking a deep breath, he became aware of someone was using his chest as a pillow. Squinting his eyes open, Michael saw the top of Isabel's head.

"Morning beautiful," whispered Michael

"It's early yet. Don't go," whispered Isabel.

"I'm not going anywhere," whispered Michael pulling Isabel closer to him. "Just stating a fact, you're beautiful." Hearing her mutter, he knew that she fell back to sleep.

**  
'_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now'_**

Standing unsteadily at the end of the aisle, Michael fidgets with his collar. Clenching and unclenching his hands, Michael paces in a small circle. He stops when Maria walked up to him.

"She's here," Maria stated she was amazed at how relaxed he instantly became. "If I didn't know any better I would swear it was you that was getting married today."

"I know," muttered Michael. "But with everything that's been going on… I'm just kind-of nervous."

"You shouldn't be; you're going to be great. One of the best, I know it. You already know the important stuff," offered Maria. She smiled at him sadly before turning away.

"Maria," Michael called out. "Is everything alright?"

"Spaceboy, you sure do pick you're moments, when you are perceptive. Believe it or not, we had a fight," Maria stated as she glanced over to where Max was standing.

"About what?" questioned Michael. Seeing Maria grimace, he signed. "Her? What would you have to fight about?"

"I want her to be there for my big day, and he doesn't," Maria stated.

"Maria, I want you think about it," Michael rationalized. "Do you want her to really be there, or does this have more to wanting him to be there?" Shaking his head, Michael rolled his eyes. Turning his head he nodded his head towards Maria signaling max to send over Kyle.

"Is it too much?" cried Maria.

"No," agreed Kyle. "But sometimes reality is about as nice as the FBI on an alien hunt." Hugging her, Klye kissed the top of her head. "I don't foresee her coming and I want to spare you that pain."

Pain slammed into Michael causing him to sway. '_Kivar! He's here. Where's Isabel?_' Hissing from the pain, Michael grips a near by rile. "Get Max; tell him Kivar has decided to send his well-wishes."

"Oh shit," muttered Klye as he dashed away.

"Where?" demanded Max as he rushed over to Michael. "Never mind, I can feel him."

"Izzy? Did you see her?" asked Michael as he forced himself to straightened up.

"No, damn it!" " hissed Max. "This can't be happening today."

"Would you like some cheese with that?" questioned Tess as she joins the group. "Izzy's missing. The last your mother saw her was outback talking to Alex."

"Let's do this," ordered Max reaching down and taking Tess's hand. "I have something big planned for today, and I don't want him ruining it." The trio made their way out back; none of them were prepared to see a whirlpool formed from the sky.

'_He's going to take her away,_' thought Michael as fear raced throughout his veins. '_I'm never going to see her again._'

"Well, if it isn't the dead come back to haunt me," sneered Kivar. "We were just leaving."

"Don't you mean, you were just leaving!" snapped Michael. "Isabel is staying here."

"Is that right?" laughed Kivar as he looked at Isabel. "Tell the fool, Vilandra. You're coming home with me."

Moving swiftly, Michael blasted Kivar away from Isabel. Standing next to her, he noticed that her eyes were a deep blue. "If you want to go with him, I will step aside," Michael whispered. "Only you can make this choice, but before you choose, I need to tell you that I love you."

**  
'_And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss'_**

Watching Max life the thin white veil separating him from his chosen bride, Michael glances at Isabel. He feels his chest swell with love at the look in her eyes.

He gently places the veil behind her head. Reaching down he holds her hands within his own. Gazing at her steadily, he was amazed at how truly beautiful she is.

"You may now kiss your bride," stated the priest. After what seemed an eternity, he watches Max and his wife run down the aisle. Shaking his head, he reaches to Isabel. Enfolding her hand in his, they gracefully glide down the aisle.

Listening to the music pump out yet another fast song, Michael strode over to the Dee- Jay. After bluntly reminding him that this was a wedding not a high school prom, the music swiftly changed into slow songs.

"They're playing our song. May I have this dance?" Michael requested as he held out his hand.

"You may," laughed Isabel.

"You're glowing. Did you know that?" commented Michael as he twirled her around the floor.

"Michael, you have no idea. I feel free! I mean completely free," whispered Isabel. "I guess I always harbored some nagging doubts that if Kivar came back into my life that I wouldn't be strong enough to resist."

"I wanted to say, this for a long time, You, Isabel Evans amaze me. You're still standing here, and I'm one luck son of a gun to have you in my arms," Michael stated before placing a kiss on her check. "I love you."

"I know," laughed Isabel completely delighted. "I love you." Leaning forward, Isabel kisses him. Wrapping his arms around her slim frame, he pulls her closer. "Let's go home."

"Izzy, it's not even six," whispered Michael. "If we leave this early, Max will kill us. Or better yet, your mother for ruining her chances at getting the perfect wedding photograph."

"I know," muttered Isabel as she leans forward.

"May I cut in," Max requested. "Before mother needs to get a hose."

"Ha. Ha, very funny," huffed Isabel as she reluctantly switched partners with Max. "I thought you would be to busy making your bride happy to notice us peasants."

"Isabel, you have been many things but a peasant?" questioned Max as he swayed to the music. "I don't think there is anything I could say that Michael hasn't already said and then some. But I wanted to let you know, I'm proud and humbled by you."

"Maxwell, go flatter your wife," ordered Isabel. "And tell Tess, I expect a buddy soon."

"A buddy?" wondered Max as he made his way towards his glowing bride. Isabel watched his question Tess, until she leaned over and kissed him.

**  
'_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust makin' memories of us'_**

With one hand holding hers and the other covered her eyes, he slowly led her towards their destination. "Ok, we are coming upon some stairs," he instructed. "There are three of them."

"I just want to go home," she stated as she reluctantly followed his instructions. "I mean it, after this stupid conference we're going home. I don't care what Max says!"

"I know," he agreed. "You never were very good at following orders."

"Michael!" hissed Isabel exasperated. "We have been gone for the entire summer!"

"No, we have not. We have been gone for about four weeks, which is half," corrected Michael gentle. "Besides, I guarantee you'll love this place." Making it up the steps, he leads her swiftly to the door.

"Keep your eyes closed." Feeling her eyelashes blinks against his hand, Michael huffed. "You promised."

"Alright! Fine, I'll keep me eyes closed," she laughed as Michael poked her side. She tilted her head at the familiar squeak in front of her. Cautiously she let Michael lead her around. '_Why does this feel familiar?_' she thought distracted. Inhaling, she knew that she knew this place.

Letting Michael help her take a seat, she hears him moving about the room. She heard him 'sh-ing' someone. '_This better not be another prank with Larek_,' she thought. Feeling someone close to her, she resists the urge to open her eyes.

"Ok, now you can open your eyes."

Blinking she gasped as her eyes focused on the little boy standing before her. "Alexander!" Snatching him up into her arms, Isabel plants many quick kisses on his ruby checks. "My baby, my precious baby," Isabel cried between kisses. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Mommy!" squealed the boy in delight. "You're home! I miss you. Grandma yelled at grandpa for tracking mud into the house. Grandpa, we went campin'. See lots of animals and I gotts' me one."

"You got an animal?" questioned Isabel, shocked. "Wait my dad let you get an animal?"

"Mommy, it not real," laughed her son as he squired out of her embrace. Raising his hand, he created a bright white pulse. With a whoosh the stuff animal was in his hands. "Mommy meet Mister Dog."

"Ah… Michael?"

The End!


End file.
